Buy Your Time
by tatoo26
Summary: "Sasuke, tell me... How much do you make in a day in the company?"..."What's with the question?"..."Please... just tell me." They have been in an arranged marriage but Hinata did not expect that she'd fall in love with the man her father had chosen for her. AU. SasuHina. Warning: OOC.


A/N: Just another one-shot story I "typed" since I couldn't sleep last night. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **as always, Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**Buy Your Time**

It has been ten months since their arranged marriage and not a single thing had improved on their relationship, at first she did not wish for him to love her but she hoped that they will be good friends considering that they had been tied into a lifetime partnership. It was their family's wish to have them married for their companies to merge and conquer the whole city's business world. They were not strangers in each other's eyes, the two had met before but were not close friends just merely two people who always see or bump to each other on a daily basis.

Hinata had known Sasuke since they had been attending the same school from middle school to their college years. The young Uchiha was taking up his business courses, to his father's wish that he take over the family business alongside his older brother. Hinata, on the other hand, was taking up the same courses as him and arts at the same time since her father had agreed that she may take any other course of her likes if she leads their company for a while until her sister finally come of age and take over their father's position in the company.

The Hyuuga lady always sees Sasuke in the university with his team, apparently he was a member of the university's football club. She always took notice of him with his blonde best friend whom she was attracted to. Through their common friends, a woman with blonde hair and eyes like that of a clear and bright sky, and a young man who was fond of dogs and at the same time a member of the football team, she finally met her crush and had a chance to go out on a date with the blonde guy, named Naruto. During their first date she had first met and talked to the Uchiha's youngest heir.

_"Hey, Sasuke! Meet Hinata, my date for this night."_

_"Hn."_

_The blonde said it was a date but then he left her with his best friend, who was currently seated not too far from their table with his books and reviewers, to assist the pink-haired woman he noticed holding up too many medical books._

_"Teme, can you watch over Hinata for a while? I think Sakura needs help with her books."_

_Naruto left for the girl named Sakura and never returned to his date._

_"Come on, Hyuuga," Hinata was appalled when the Uchiha called her by her last name. "Naruto must've forgotten that he has a date. Where do you stay? I'm taking you home." Sasuke motioned for her to follow him to his car._

_"4th Avenue, Leaf street." The lady mumbled as she followed him._

_"You're not staying in the campus dormitory?"_

_"N-no..."_

* * *

_"I have been talking with the Uchiha and we decided that you and their youngest son, Sasuke, will be married in six month's time." Hiashi informed his eldest daughter during their dinner._

_Hinata was left speechless, she knew that this will happen but she never expected that it will be this soon. She and Sasuke had just graduated in college and were currently under training as the future CEO's and major stock holders on their respective companies. And on that night, she received a call from the Uchiha telling her of their situation._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hinata, it's Sasuke." a sniff was heard from Hinata's line. __"I think you must have been informed."_

_"Y-yes... What d-do you t-think we s-should d-d-do?"_

_"Just go with their plans. We can't do anything about it."_

_"B-but-"_

_"If you don't want to marry me, then find a way to get out this arranged marriage they are planning for us. Ask Naruto to marry you before they announce our engagement in public." It was evident on Sasuke's voice that he was irritated by the Hyuuga's reluctance but Hinata never noticed it until he finally hanged up._

_Two days later, Hinata had told the blonde about her arranged marriage with Sasuke but Naruto's answer to her was unexpected and had broken her heart._

_"Congratulations and best wishes to you Hinata! I hope you have a happy life with teme. Oh, by the way," Naruto held out a pink and white invitation to her. "I'm inviting you and Sasuke on my wedding. Sorry if it's unexpected but Sakura's stomach is already showing so the wedding is kinda rushed."_

_Naruto was getting married with Sakura and they were expecting... their first child. Hinata hid the pain she felt and forced a smile at the blonde._

_"I'm so happy for you, Naruto... and congratulations! I'm sorry, but I think I should go I still have an appointment with my father."_

_With that, the Hyuuga left with tears stinging her eyes as she exits the restaurant where met with the blonde._

_Days passed by so fast until their wedding day had finally come. They shared a kiss and a dance during the wedding reception and that was the first and last moment they had interacted. Sasuke had not talked to Hinata since then, he had not intended to do it but by the sad look she had and her quietness made the Uchiha think that she might hate him and that she may be disgusted with their forced marriage, so he decided to distance himself._

_They had shared the same bed every night of their married life but never had they consummated their marriage. Both assumed that they hate each other, if only they knew that no hatred exist between them._

* * *

Hinata had grown weary of their petty relationship, the man she was married to had rarely spent the night at home and she missed his presence, his body next to her though not that intimately close yet close enough to feel his warmth and that someone is beside her. She had thought that Sasuke might be cheating on her with another woman but it escaped her mind when she noticed that he never came home drunk nor smelling of any feminine perfume lingering on him, instead he came home tired and smelled faintly of her scent.

One night he came home earlier than her despite her early dismissal from her father's office.

"Hinata, Father- I mean your father, had asked me to tell you that you can now decline his position and freely do whatever you like."

A smile slowly crept on Hinata's lips at the news yet she's still wary of what made her father to make such decision.

"If he allows me to do what I wanted, then who's gonna take over in his place?"

"He... He had asked me to take over while waiting for your sister to finish her studies."

He left after he said those words and only came back two nights after.

* * *

Hinata was currently doing a mural on their spare room's wall, that was suppose to be their future child's room, when a thought occured to her - Sasuke had been rarely home and she missed his presence more and more each day. Slowly, during the time of their marriage, her feelings for him started to grow and develop into something deep.

She does not want to be his friend but she wanted to be the love of his life that will always be there for him and welcome him everytime he comes home and give him a kiss before he goes to work. She wanted to make him lunch and dinner and be the housewife every household has but with their situation she can't think of way to improve their relationship.

A week had passed the last time Sasuke had been home and now, he was coming back to spend the night on their bed with Hinata next to him. He just got on his sleepwear and lied down on the soft matress when a small, warm hand held his forearm.

"Sasuke, tell me... How much do you make in a day at the company?"

The Uchiha looked at his wife and raised a dark brow at her sudden query.

"What's with the question?"

"Please... just tell me."

"Hinata."

"I j-just want t-to k-know." She broke into silent sobs as she held his arm tighter.

"What's wrong with you?" His voice laced with concern and worry on Hinata's sudden breakdown.

"H-how m-much do y-you m-make in a d-d-day? Just t-tell me, I-I-I'll pay y-you just to b-buy your t-ti-time... I'll even m-make it d-d-double...p-please... i-if that w-will make y-you s-stay a-at home e-even o-only f-for a d-day..." She cried harder and stuttered terribly.

"S-sasuke... P-please stay f-for a w-while be-because I... I r-really m-m-miss you..."

Sasuke was speechless by Hinata's outburst, the clenching of his heart was eased when he saw the longing in her eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips as held his wife's face and kissed her deeply. All the pent up feelings he kept from the moment of their engagement had been finally relieved as Hinata returned his heated and passionate kiss, her lips moving in sync with his and her hands moved from his arm to his head.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with his wife on nestled on his lean and muscular chest. The man reached for his mobile and dialed his father-in-law's number.

"Hello?"

"Father, it's me, Sasuke."

"Oh, what is it, son? Something wrong?"

"No... I just called to tell you that I can't come to the office."

"Anything happened at home?"

"Not really, Hinata's just not feeling well...may I ask for a week-long leave?"

"Is something wrong with my daughter? Is she ill?"

"No, father. I just want to spend the week with her and make-up for the time I had not been with her."

"So, you finally told you her about how you really feel for my daughter?"

"Not exactly, but maybe I'll tell her sooner."

"That's good, son, I hope you make-up for the lost time and make her happy. She may not love you as much as you love her but I think she'll eventually return the feelings."

"Thanks, father." Sasuke dropped the call with a small smile on his lips.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked while rubbing off her sleep.

"Your father."

"What did you tell him?"

"I asked him for a week's vacation because I want it to spend with my lovely wife."

Hinata smiled to him and gave his lips a chaste kiss.

"I...I love you..." She whispered on his ear.

"I love you, too... I've always had and always will..." he answered back.

She looked at him slightly confused.

"Since when?"

"The first time we met... When you were on a date with the dobe."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were too busy chasing after the dobe"

"So, you knew about our arranged marriage?"

"Nope. I only knew it the night I called you and you asked me what do we do."

"Were you... disappointed when I asked you that?"

"Hn."

"You were, right?"

"I was, but if marrying the dobe will make you happy then It'll make me happy but then he got Sakura pregnant and left you."

"So, why haven't you talked to me all this time? You rarely spent your time at home."

"I thought you hated me because of this arranged marriage. You also had that sad look on your face whenever you see our wedding picture so I thought of not confronting you about it because it hurts me that you feel repulsive of me."

"Well, to tell you the truth I never hated you. I never hated this marriage, I just felt disheartened when I learned of Naruto's wedding though I always knew that he likes Sakura and I honestly missed your presence when you're not at home."

"I missed you more the whole time I didn't spent at home..." Sasuke mumbled to her ears in a husky tone as held Hinata tighter and left light kisses on her ear, cheek and then to her lips.

Hinata smiled to her husband's sweet gestures and pulled him into a deep kiss.

* * *

Alright. There goes another lame story from me. I actually wrote this around 33 days ago? I'm not really sure. I was really bored and couldn't sleep and then I saw this post on facebook about a child with his dad (a doctor) who rarely spends time with his son because of his hospital duty and then the story goes on. I got really touched and inspired by it to try SasuHina arranged marriage fanfic, then here it goes!

I know I'm not a good writer and my stories are cliché and also sorry for the errors. Feel free to comment/bash/react violently if you spot something inconsistent.

This may be my last for the mean time since I am now preparing for my preboard exam (oh hell yes! I do have an exam tomorrow and I still had not reviewed on my Microbiology subject) and the final editing of my group's research manuscript.

Soooo, goodbye for now and HAPPY 2014!


End file.
